Forgotten Realms - Secondary Characters
OMG, there are too many chars from the Realms... ~_~ Allenith Evriner Race: '''Half-elf (moon); Class: Rogue; Alignment: CG; '''Deity: '''Tymora '''Gender: '''female; Age: 25 'Height: '''1.70 m; '''Weight: '''65 Kg '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; '''Birthday: '?; Zodiac sign: ? '''Place of residence: '''Waterdeep '''Family: '''Handra Evriner (mother, human), Nadril Le'dwa (father, moon elf), Leonard (older brother) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer '''Crafts & Arts: '''Percussion instruments '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Elven, Orc '''Weapons: '''Rapier and short bow (num era uma adaga e uma cimitarra não (além do short bow?!) Caçula da família, Allenith cresceu vendo seus pais mais em guerra do que em paz. Mesmo assim, recebeu amor de ambos, e eventualmente tentava mediar algumas discussões junto com seu irmão. Diferente de Leonard, que decidiu se tornar paladino e seguiu para Cormyr, Allenith aprendeu com o pai a arte da ladinagem, e o ajudou em pequenos serviços em Águas Profundas até conseguir se virar sozinha. Ficou em sua terra natal até o dia em que sua mãe a procurou dizendo que Nadril havia desaparecido. Partiu sozinha em busca do pai, e acabou se envolvendo numa confusão em Lariço Vermelho, onde foi obrigada a se juntar com um grupo de desconhecidos a fim de recuperar um artefato mágico (e maligno) em troca de sua liberdade. No fim, acabou gostando do grupo (até mesmo da drow) e junto com eles está investigando mais sobre o conjuto de artefatos maligno. Encontrou o pai recentemente, e agora pretende continuar a investgação sobre os artefatos e ajudar a "Tia Rose", que foi sequestrada por um até então amigo de seu pai. Alyssa Eagleheart '''Race: '''Human; Class: Ranger, Beast Heart Adept; 'Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Gwaeron Windstorm, Shaundakul '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''27 '''Height: '''1.70 m; '''Weight: '''60 Kg '''Eyes: '''brown; '''Hair: '''brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Everlund; '''Birthday: '?; Zodiac sign: ? 'Place of residence: '''Silverymoon '''Family: '??? (mother), ??? (father) 'Monster companion: '''Nebit (female spectral panther) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer '''Crafts & Arts: '''Drawing '''Languages: '''Common, Sylvan, Undercommon, Goblin '''Weapons: '(elemental long sword) & (long sword) Idealizadora e líder da "League of Monster Knowledge", grupo que tem como objetivo catalogar (no melhor estilo dos antigos naturalistas) todas as criaturas do mundo em uma grande enciclopédia. A idéia surgiu quando Alyssa percebeu que o conhecimento escrito da época não servia nem para ensinar crianças, assim, convocou dois especialistas (um mago e uma clérga) e um escritor famoso para viajar pelo mundo buscando bichos estranhos (e plantas, e elementais, e bestas mágicas, e aberrações...). Ashram Nightwind '''Race: '''Half-elf (moon); '''Class: '''Rogue, Ranger (urban); '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Tymora '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''30 '''Height: '''1.77 m; '''Weight: '''76 Kg '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Mersembar (Cormyr); '''Birthday: '''12/12; '''Zodiac sign: '''Bear '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr) '''Family: '''Fara (mother, moon elf), Wolfram Nightwind (father, human), Meganne (older step-sister, half-elf), Garnand (master, human), Airin (wife, half-elf moon), Neeva (wife, human) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Chosen of Tymora, Cormyrian Agent and Counselor, Professor at the Maidens of War’s academy '''Crafts & Arts: '''Trap making, Lute, Singing '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Elven, Gnome, Dwarven, Celestial '''Weapons: '''Dusk Raven (brilliant energy rapier) & Dawn Auk (brilliant energy rapier) Foi o primeiro filho legítimo de Fara e Wolfram, já que quando nasceu eles já haviam adotado Meganne. No começo de sua adolescência, Ashram aprendia a lutar com seu pai. Porém, seus pais, em uma missão por Cormyr, morreram vítimas de traição de um dos membros do grupo. Garnand, um amigo deles que estava no mesmo grupo, milagrosamente sobreviveu e se vingou do maldito. Ele também era padrinho de Ash e Meg e cuidou deles. Ele treinava Ash nas lutas sempre que podia (pois seu posto elevado no exército de Cormyr exigia muito de seu tempo) e ajudou com os fundos necessários para enviar Meg para a Academia Arcana de Lua Argêntea. Ashram aprendeu as artes da ladinagem por conta própria e a fazer armadilhas por meio de livros. Junto com dois amigos, muda-se para a capital Suzail e abre uma taverna/hospedaria chamada “O Guardião Cego”. Após a volta de Meganne, conhece o “grupo” e, juntos, passam a trabalhar para Cormyr. Essas missões acabam por metê-los no meio de uma conspiração entre um nobre de Sembia, os Zentharin e os vultos. Isso os coloca em muitas encrencas. Após falhar na tentativa de assassinar Scyllua Darkhope, são envidos ao 2º Círculo de Baator, conseguindo retornar a Faerûn somente um ano depois. Em Faerûn, o grupo resolve voltar para Cormyr, mas descobrem que ela havia sido tomada pela Aliança Negra. O remanescente daqueles que conseguiram fugir de Cormyr estavam em Proskur, uma cidade ao sul da fronteira de Cormyr que, após livre de seus habitantes prévios (piratas e coisas afins) tornou-se o quartel-general da resistência. Mensageiros e diplomatas foram enviados aos quatro cantos de Faerûn e conseguiram o apoio das Fronteiras Prateadas, Aglarond, Thay e de um grupo de guerreiras famoso chamado “As Damas da Guerra”. Sob o comando do general Garnand, foram à guerra. Após muito sangue e suor, a vitória finalmente vem, mas a um preço alto - Ashram e Rock caíram em combate para salvarem seus companheiros - ou assim se pensava, pois foram salvos da explosão e retornam a Suzail como Escolhidos de Tymora e Torm, respectivamente. Seguem-se quatro anos de calmaria, em que Ashram amplia o Guardião Cego, ganha mais tempo para dedicar-se à música, torna-se professor na academia das Damas da Guerra, percorre Faerûn lutando contra aqueles que julga merecedores de castigo. Atualmente investiga os demônios que apareceram repentinamente em Faerûn, além de lutar contra os magos vermelhos sempre que possível. Berethor Stormwind '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Fighter, Divine Champion, Divine Crusader; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Kelemvor '''Gender: '''male; Age: 28 'Height: '''1.84 m; '''Weight: '''87 Kg '''Eyes: '''black; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; '''Birthday: '''29/04; '''Zodiac sign: '''Panther '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos) '''Family: '??? (mother), ??? (father), Iras (younger brother), Kírien (wife) '''Cohort: '''Kalithra (erinyes) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, King of Erebos '''Crafts & Arts: '''Piano '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Mulhorandi (Thay), Infernal, Celestial, Abyssal '''Weapons: '''Tempesta (elemental aura bastard sword), Stella della Rovina (silver flail) '''Domain: '''Death Berethor nasceu em uma família típica da aristocracia de Águas profundas. Na sua juventude, treinava as artes militares para tornar-se um guerreiro competente. Logo que conseguiu, saiu de casa e passou a trabalhar em uma guilda de mercenários na cidade, trabalhando até para os magos vermelhos de Thay. Chegou a se mudar para Eltabar, onde conseguiu no templo de Shar uma clériga que invocou o diabo que se tornaria seu companheiro (a magia traria alguém de mente semelhante à dele) e, dessa forma a erinyes Kalithra, foi trazida a Toril, vinda do 1º Círculo de Baator. Além disso, Berethor conseguiu uma boa fama na cidade, o que lhe garantiu alguns seguidores. Porém, os magos vermelhos para quem trabalhavam passaram a considerá-lo uma ameaça, o que resultou em uma cilada e em uma fuga explosiva de Thay. Ele leva seus seguidores até os Campos Verdes, onde conquista facilmente (e quase que pacificamente) a única vila da grande planície. Após um belo discurso à população, ele renomeia a vila como Iangnard e funda o reino de Erebos, englobando toda a extensão dos campos. Começam reformas e construções, juntamente com um programa de incentivo à imigração. Outra cidade começa a ser construída ao norte a fazendas são criadas pelas planícies. Após descobrir um portal que levava a Kara-tur, inicia o comércio com o Oriente. Berethor precisava de um parceiro para tal empreitada, um dos grandes senhores mercadores de Águas Profundas seria o ideal, e, assim, acaba firmando um acordo com Rurik Crownshield, além de desposar a sua bela filha, Kírien. Em pouco tempo Erebos tornou-se conhecido por sua tolerância às diferentes raças e crenças, atraindo todo o tipo de “gente estranha”. Além disso, o reino começa a ser visto como uma capital das religiões, pois a construção de inúmeros e grandiosos templos deu início a peregrinações de toda sorte de clérigos e fiéis. Recentemente, Iangnard foi vítima de um ataque das hordas demoníacas, por motivos ainda desconhecidos, mas repeliu os agressores sem maiores problemas. Pouco depois, tropas vindas do 1º Círculo de Baator entram em acordo com Berethor para combater os demônios, e atualmente têm seu acampamento nos campos mais ou menos distantes da capital. Erina Whitewillow '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Cleric, Divine Disciple, Stormcaster; Alignment: N; '''Deity: '''Istishia '''Gender: '''female; Age: 22 '''Height: '''1.71 m; '''Weight: '''65 Kg '''Eyes: '''blue; Hair: golden blonde; 'Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; '''Birthday: '''29/08; '''Zodiac sign: '''Owl '''Place of residence: '? 'Family: '??? (mother), ??? (father) '''Elemental companion: '''Joey (water) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Cleric of Istishia '''Professions: '''Cooking, sailing '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Aquan '''Weapons: '''Rogue Wave (warhammer) '''Domains: '''Ocean, Storm Erina é filha de um comerciante bem sucedido de Águas Profundas, dono de seu próprio barco. Desde criança, ela gostava de ir junto com o pai em suas viagens e ficava a apreciar a vastidão do mar e sentir o vento em seu rosto. Esse fascínio a levou ao templo de Istishia, o deus elemental da água e deus dos mares, onde recebeu o treinamento e educação necessários para tornar-se uma clériga. Depois de terminado o seu período de serviço no templo, parte pelo mundo procurando locais que mostrem toda a glória do poder de seu deus. Isso acaba por levá-la ao Vale do Vento Gélido, onde encontra duas estranhas companheiras (e uma fada morta). Haellyn Alauniira '''Race: '''Drow; '''Class: '''Warlock; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Selûne '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''45 '''Height: '''1.70 m; '''Weight: '''60 Kg 'Eyes: '''fuchsia; '''Hair: '''white; '''Skin: '''drow black '''Place of birth: '''somewhere in the Underdark; '''Birthday: '''07/07; '''Zodiac sign: '''salamander '''Place of residence: '''Cormanthor '''Family: '??? (father), Berrik (step-brother) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Drow, Elven, Subterranean, Sylvan, Draconic '''Weapons: '''Eldritch blast Haellyn é uma drow sem noção (em todos os aspectos)... Jaya Tydersson '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Rogue, Fighter; '''Alignment: '''NG; '''Deity: '''Mielikki '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: 21 Height: '1.65 m; '''Weight: '''52 Kg '''Eyes: '''black; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Ten Towns (Icewind Dale); '''Birthday: '?; 'Zodiac sign: '? 'Place of residence: '? 'Family: '??? (mother) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer '''Crafts & Arts: '''Flute '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan '''Weapons: '''Flametongue (short sword) & Frostbite (short sword) Filha de mercadores da região do Vale do Vento Gélido, Jaya mudou-se para Cormyr junto de sua mãe a fim de receber uma melhor educação e, caso mostrasse aptidão, se tornar um cavaleiro dos Dragões Púrpura. Rapidamente, Jaya se cansou do treinamento de combate e descobriu que seu talento residia em invadir residências mais do que em brandir uma espada, abandonando a academia e passando a realizar pequenos (e honestos) trabalhos para ajudar o comércio recém inaugurado de sua mãe. Poucos anos após a mudança, o pai e o avô de Jaya foram atacados e mortos enquanto atravessavam o deserto de gelo com uma caravana de mercadores, roubando junto de toda a mercadoria a pedra da família Tydersson, que seria passada para Jaya assim que essa atingisse a maioridade. Jaya passou a treinar com maior afinco tanto suas habilidades ladínicas quanto sua perícia com a espada, a fim de vingar a morte de seus familiares e retomar o tesouro de sua família. Após voltar para sua cidade natal, Jaya conheceu Liara Alopex e Erina Whitewillow, as quais passou a acompanhar após reconhecer sua própria fraqueza, decidida a explorar o mundo ao máximo para ser capaz de cumprir seu intento. Liara "Liarinha" Alopex '''Race: '''Half-elf (natural lycanthrope: arctic fox); '''Class: '''Shaman (air); '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Shaundakul, Selûne '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''20 '''Height: '''1.60 m; '''Weight: '''50 Kg '''Eyes: '''brown/grey; Hair: brown; 'Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''unknown; '''Birthday: '??/05; '''Zodiac sign: '''Fox '''Place of residence: '''None '''Family: '''unknown '''Elemental companion: '''Chandler, the ballbird (air) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan '''Weapons: '''None Liara foi criada em parte por um grupo de shamans do Vale do Vento Gélido e em parte por um grupo de licantropos-raposa que viviam na região. Um mago vermelho foi responsável pela morte desses seus antigos companheiros (os licantropos, os shamans continuaram lá) e pelo início da aventura aleatória da Liarinha: após uma busca incessante atrás desse mago Liara acabou encontrando um grupo quase tão sem-noção quanto ela. Sua união com esse grupo não deu frutos e terminou após uma dungeon beeeeem comprida, quando ela decidiu continuar sua busca pelo mago. Conheceu a divindade Shaundakul (não pessoalmente, claro) em um livro roubado de algum lugar e se interessou por sua religião, decidindo segui-lo. Liara decide retornar ao Vale do Vento Gélido para erguer um sacrário em honra a Shaundakul e ser “aceita” na nova religião. Durante a viagem, quando estava quase desistindo de sua missão de vingança (devido à sua total falta de capacidade de exterminar magos sozinha) ela conheceu a ladina Jaya e a clériga Erina, que se tornam suas companheiras de viagem. O encontro fez com que ela chegasse à conclusão que sua missão poderia sim continuar, desde que tivesse um enfoque um pouco diferente, afinal existem muitas formas aleatórias de frustrar planos alheios. Assim, Liara está decidida a tornar o mundo um lugar mais aleatório, e, de preferência, livre de magos vermelhos. '''Feitos: Liara e Jaya criaram o "Liberation Front" (que ainda precisa de um nome melhor), que tem a missão de libertar (no sentido figurado e literal) toda e qualquer coisa que esteja aprisionada e sem a possibilidade de conhecer o mundo (um absurdo para qualquer seguidor de Shaundakul). A dupla já conseguiu libertar: um bando de mephits do gelo, um orc prisioneiro, o espírito de uma fada, uma cidade (de um clérigo enganador), um navio (de seu antigo dono pirata), uma licantropa pantera e um Balor. Liara também foi responsável (junto com a Jaya) pela criação do barco dos personagens rejeitados, que será muito importante para a vida dos personagens que estão no limbo! Liel Meldanen Race: '''Human; Class: Cleric, Plant Lord; Alignment: NG; Deity: Chauntea '''Gender: '''female; Age: 28 '''Height: '''1.68 m; Weight: 70 Kg '''Eyes: '''brown; Hair: light brown; Skin: white '''Place of birth: '''Neverwinter; Birthday: ???; Zodiac sign: ??? 'Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr) '''Family: '''Hanna (mother), Berethor (father) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, ??? '''Weapons: '??? Meganne Nightwind '''Race: '''Half-elf (wood); '''Class: '''Wizard, High Arcanist; '''Alignment: '''NG; '''Deity: '''Azuth, Mystra, Tymora '''Gender: '''female; Age: 33 '''Height: '''1.76 m; '''Weight: '''64 Kg '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''green; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth:?; Birthday: '''13/08; '''Zodiac sign: '''Owl '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr) '''Family: '''Fara (step-mother, moon elf), Wolfram Nightwind (step-father, human), Ashram (younger step-brother, half-elf) 'Familiar: '''Audhild (female elf-owl) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Cormyrian High-wizard and Main Counselor, Professor at the Maidens of War’s academy '''Crafts & Arts: '''Violin '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Elven, Draconic, Dwarven, Sylvan, Aquan, Auran, Aragarkh, Celestial, Seldruin, Infernal, Loross, Abyssal, Shou, Gnome, Ignan '''Weapons: '''the powers of creation Meganne foi encontrada com poucos dias de vida por Fara e Wolfram Nightwind, nos bosques ao redor de Mersembar. Dois anos e pouco depois, nasce seu irmão Ashram. Em sua adolescência, aprendia com a mãe sobre a magia. Porém, seus pais, em uma missão por Cormyr, morreram vítimas de traição de um dos membros do grupo. Garnand, um amigo deles, sobreviveu e se vingou do maldito. Ele também era padrinho de Ash e Meg e cuidou deles. Ele treinava Ash nas lutas sempre que podia e ajudou com os fundos necessários para enviar Meg para a Academia Arcana de Lua Argêntea. Meganne mostrou-se uma das mais brilhantes estudantes a passar pela Academia, tornando-se a favorita dos professores. Após receber o título de maga, volta a Cormyr, conhece o “grupo” e, juntos, passam a trabalhar para Cormyr. (''A partir deste ponto, ver a história de Ashram.) Seguem-se quatro anos de calmaria, em que Meganne consegue finalmente montar a biblioteca e o laboratório de seus sonhos, aprende a tocar violino (algo que sempre quis), torna-se professora na academia das Damas da Guerra, percorre Faerûn lutando contra aqueles que julga merecedores de castigo, treina Neeva, sua única aprendiz, e desenvolve magias e novos jeitos de trabalhá-la. Atualmente é considerada uma das maiores entendedoras sobre a magia e a Trama. Ela também investiga os demônios que apareceram repentinamente em Faerûn, além de lutar contra os magos vermelhos sempre que possível. Nellyna Frostfire '''Race: '''Half-elf (moon); Class: Rogue, Sorcerer, Frost Mage; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Tymora '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''26 '''Height: '''1.72 m; '''Weight: '''61 Kg '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''bluish white '''Place of birth: '''Brin-Shander (Icewind Dale); '''Birthday: '''19/06; '''Zodiac sign: '''Moth '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos) '''Family: ??? (step-grandfather), ??? (step-grandmother) Familiar: 'Claude (male cat) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Soldier '''Crafts & Arts: '''Yarting, Singing, Alchemy '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Elven, Draconic, Auran '''Weapons: '''the cold Nascida no Vale do Vento Gélido, filha de bárbaros da tribo do Alce, ficou órfã ainda bebê, sendo adotada por um casal de idosos em Brin Shander. Nelynna sempre foi fascinada pelo poder indomável do inverno do norte e, ao que parece, foi abençoada com poderes arcanos capazes de reproduzir a fúria do frio que assola o Vale. Após a morte de seus “avós” adotivos, ela decide deixar o Vale para trás e parte mundo afora para conhecer tudo o que for possível. Nimulo Penthel '''Race: '''Wood elf; '''Class: '''Cleric; '''Alignment: '''NG; '''Deity: '''Solonor Thelandira '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '? 'Height: '? m; 'Weight: '? Kg 'Eyes: '?; 'Hair: '?; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Cormanthor; Birthday: ???; 'Zodiac sign: '??? '''Place of residence: '''Cormanthor '''Family: unknown Jobs: 'Adventurer, Cleric of Solonor '''Languages: '''Common, Elven, Chondathan '''Weapons: '(longbow) Seridon Silverstorm '''Race: '''Human, ¼-dragon (silver); Class: Fighter, Paladin, Fiend Hunter; 'Alignment: '''LB; '''Deity: '''Helm, Bahamut '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''27 '''Height: '''1.83 m; '''Weight: '''78 Kg '''Eyes: '''grey; '''Hair: '''grayish black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silver Marches; '''Birthday: '''15/11; '''Zodiac sign: '''Falcon '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr) '''Family: '''Caen (mother, human half-dragon silver), Phareus (father, human) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Holy Paladin of Helm '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Draconic, Untheric, Mulhorandi, Celestial, Chessentan '''Weapons: '''Orn Vivex (holy keen bastard sword) Seridon nasceu e viveu sua infância em uma pequena fazenda nas vizinhanças de Lua Argêntea. Apesar de sua ascendência, ele não apresenta muitos traços dracônicos (talvez devido ao “sangue já estar diluído”, como outros costumavam dizer). Após o parto, a saúde de sua mãe fica prejudicada. Durante sua infância, seu pai, a serviço dos cavaleiros de Lua Argêntea, é morto em batalha contra demônios. Sua mãe tenta ressuscitá-lo, mas a alma dele não voltaria, pois isso violaria seu código pessoal. Pouco depois, ela também morre por causas naturais. Nessa época, Seridon já estava na academia dos cavaleiros, e resolve se mudar de vez para Lua Argêntea. Alustriel, a Senhora de Lua Argêntea, era amiga de sua mãe e o recebe bem, por vezes tratando-o como seu próprio filho. No dia em que conclui sua formação de guerreiro, vê em seus sonhos o Chamado de Helm e decide tornar-se um paladino. Tomou parte na guerra contra a Aliança Negra, na reconquista de Cormyr e na guerra contra o rei orc Obould Many-Arrows. Atualmente luta contra os magos vermelhos de Thay. Como resultado, conta com muitos heróis de Faerûn entre seus aliados, tendo se tornado ele mesmo um deles. Vierna Blackfang '''Race: '''Human (natural lycanthrope: black panther); '''Class: '''Rogue, Fighter, Hexblade; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Tymora, Selûne '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''22 '''Height: '''1.79 m; '''Weight: '''73 Kg '''Eyes: '''green (yellow); '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; '''Birthday: '''04/04; '''Zodiac sign: '''panther '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard, Erebos '''Family: '??? (mother, lycanthrope?), ??? (father) 'Jobs: '''Adventurer, Soldier '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Draconic '''Weapons: '''Blue Wrath (shocking burst halberd) A mãe vai embora quando Vierna ainda é pequena demais para se lembrar dela. Morava com o pai (um relojoeiro) em Águas Profundas. No começo de sua adolescência, sua licantropia acorda. Um pouco depois disso, seu pai morre por causa de uma doença. Ela então teve que se manter com o que restou do dinheiro do pai e conseguir mais roubando. Aprendeu a lutar sozinha, refinando suas técnicas nas lutas contra seus oponentes. Decide deixar Águas profundas e vai para Lua Argêntea tentar aprender algum ofício para poder sobreviver por meios não ilícitos. Ouve falar de Erebos, o reino novo ao sul, e decide ir para lá, onde entra para o exército. Em uma missão, é capturada por Zethara, uma maga vermelha, que a mantinha obediente por meio de um Anel da Servidão e a obriga o trabalhar por Thay. Sempre que possível, Vierna tentava frustrar os planos de Thay sem dar muita bandeira do que está fazendo. Algum tempo depois é salva pelos seus companheiros. Wolfram Alaster Ӕngrilor III '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (conjurer), Summoner; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Azuth, Mystra, Sune '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''27 '''Height: '''1.79 m; '''Weight: '''74 Kg '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''light brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; '''Birthday: '''Greengrass Festival; '''Zodiac sign: '''Raven '''Place of residence: '''Silverymoon '''Family: '??? (mother), ??? (father), ??? (younger brother), ??? (younger sister) '''Familiar: '''Zack (raccoon) '''Cohort: '''Ariiklorphasad-Xrondivrax “Ariik” (spectator beholder) 'Outsider Allies: '[name: classified] (zelekhut) '''Employees: '''Albert (butler) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Asssociate Researcher of the Arcane Academy of Silverymoon '''Crafts & Arts: '''The Art (that’s right, with capital “T” and “A”!) '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Illuskan, Draconic, Infernal, Celestial '''Weapons: '''What for, when you control the forces of the planes? Wolfram é o primeiro filho de uma família nobre de Águas Profundas. Nunca gostou muito dos costumes e frivolidades da nobreza, mas aprecia boa comida e lugares limpos e confortáveis. A família Ӕngrilor possui muitas terras de vinhedos ao redor de Águas Profundas. Wolfram nunca se interessou por tomar conta dos negócios da família. Em sua adolescência foi estudar na grande Universidade Arcana de Lua Argêntea. Almejava prestígio, mas nunca foi um aluno excepcional, pois era preguiçoso demais para estudar para as provas. Mas mesmo assim destacava-se na prática, mostrando grande habilidade (principalmente para a Conjuração). Estudou mais a fundo os segredos da Invocação, tornando-se um especialista e mais tarde um Summoner. Atualmente mora em Lua Argêntea, trabalhando em sua pesquisa sobre os monstros e suas habilidades, capacidades e modos de vida. Wolfram gosta das coisas boas e finas da vida: aprecia uma comida bem preparada, o conforto, bons livros e boa música; veste-se bem e adora flertar com belas mulheres. Estabeleceu um relacionamento amigável com Ariiklorphasad-Xrondivrax, um beholder spectator que encontrou certa vez. Os spectators não são como o restante de sua raça, eles se interessam por assuntos filosóficos e Wolfram e Ariik logo descobriram que tinham muito que aprender um com o outro. Um zelekhut que Wolfram invocou certa vez ficou muito contente com a missão para a qual o mago pediu assistência: caçar um perigoso fugitivo. O zelekhut decidiu que Wolfram era confiável o suficiente e lhe disse seu verdadeiro nome para que ele possa ser invocado quando houver algum problema semelhante. Wolfram passou a maior parte de seus dias de aventureiro com seus companheiros Orson e Avani, mas eventualmente cada um decidiu seguir rumos diferentes. Atualmente encontrou outros companheiros que também apreciam o estudo dos monstros faerunianos e extra-planares e, com eles, iniciou a guilda League of Monster Knowledge, supervisionada por um mago velhote louco. Yukihiko Shirohana '''Real Name: '''unknown '''Race: '''Half-elf (sun); Class: Spellblade (evoker); '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Helm, Gond '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''26 '''Height: '''1.70 m; '''Weight: '''60 Kg '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; '''Birthday: ?; Zodiac sign: '? '''Place of residence: '''None '''Family: '??? (mother, human), ??? (father, sun elf), Yukiko Shirohana (master, human) 'Jobs: '''Adventurer '''Crafts & Arts: '''Weapon drill '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Elven, Shou '''Weapons: '''Hariken (adamantine katana) '''Combat Style: '''Tsuki to Raikouryuu Outros Althea Oakenshield '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Cleric, Divine Disciple; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Helm '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''26; '''Height: '''1.72 m; '''Weight: '''63 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''red; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '???; Birthday: 10/09; '''Zodiac sign: '''Eagle; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: ??? Jobs: '''Adventurer, High-priest of Helm; '''Weapons: '''Ewould (axiomatic bastard sword); '''Domains: '''Law, Strength Araminen '''Race: '''Half-elf (star); '''Class: '''Bard; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Deneir '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''21; '''Height: '''1.72 m; '''Weight: '''72 Kg; '''Eyes: '''purple; '''Hair: '''white; '''Skin: '''silvery-purplish-white '''Place of birth: '''Yuirwoon (Aglarond); Birthday: 20/12; 'Zodiac sign: '''Bear; '''Place of residence: '???; '''Family: ??? Jobs: 'Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(longsword) Avani Autumnleaf '''Race: '''Moon elf; '''Class: '''Cleric, Fortune’s Friend; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Tymora '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''129; '''Height: '''1.69 m; '''Weight: '''56 Kg; '''Eyes: '''aqua blue; '''Hair: '''blue; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; Birthday: 29/12; '''Zodiac sign: '''Bear; '''Place of residence: '''None; '''Family: Jergal (younger brother) Jobs: 'Adventurer, Cleric of Tymora; '''Weapons: '''Norn (keen longsword); '''Domains: '''Luck, Travel Avani é uma elfa um tanto incomum, pois sempre preferiu a confusão das grandes cidades à quietude dos povoados élficos. Após completar seu treinamento e se tornar uma clériga da Dama da Sorte, encontra dois amigos aventureiros, Wolfram e Orson, e com eles compartilha diversas aventuras e confusões. Atualmente, passou a perambular por Faerûn decidida a conhecer todas as grandes e belas cidades do mundo: Águas Profundas, Suzail, Baldur’s Gate... Augustus "Gugu" '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Sorcerer, Shadow Adept; '''Alignment: '''LE; '''Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '?; 'Eyes: '?; 'Hair: '?; 'Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '???; Place of residence: ???; '''Family: Bilak (brother) Jobs: 'Adventurer; '''Weapons: '??? Belgeon "The Badger" Kimble 'Race: '''Gnome; '''Class: '''Rogue, Dungeon Delver; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Oghma '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''130; '''Height: '''0.89 m; '''Weight: '''18 Kg; '''Eyes: '''brown; '''Hair: '''light brown; '''Skin: '''dark tanned '''Place of birth: '???; Birthday: 05/01; '''Zodiac sign: '''Badger; '''Place of residence: '''Silverymoon; '''Family: unknown Jobs: '''Adventurer, Writer; '''Crafts & Arts: Writing, Calligraphy, Stonemasonry; Weapons: '''(keen frost rapier) Berrik Icetalon '''Race: '''wood elf; '''Class: '''Barbarian, Ranger; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: Gwaeron Windstorm, Selûne Gender: 'male; '''Age: '''48; '''Height: '''1.86 m; '''Weight: '''85 Kg; '''Eyes: '''light green; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Cormanthor; '''Birthday: '''06/12; '''Zodiac sign: '''Bear; '''Place of residence: '''Cormanthor '''Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(claymore); 'Spiritual Totem: '''Grizzly bear Passou sua juventude conhecendo os segredos da floresta e treinando com sua enorme espada para combater aqueles que ameaçavam Cormanthor. Isso incluía os drows da superfície, a Aliança Negra (agora inexistente) e, mais recentemente, os magos vermelhos de Thay. Portanto, sempre procurou treinar pensando que boa parte de seus oponentes seriam magos e similares. Bilak '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Monk; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '?; 'Eyes: '?; 'Hair: '?; 'Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '???; Place of residence: ???; '''Family: Augustus (brother) Jobs: 'Adventurer; '''Weapons: '''punches, kicks and other kung-fuey stuff Charmaine '''Race: '''Half-orc; '''Class: '''Druid; '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '? 'Gender: '''female; '''Age: '?; 'Eyes: '?; 'Hair: '?; 'Skin: '''grey '''Place of birth: '???; Place of residence: ???; '''Family: ??? Jobs: 'Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(sickle) Ephemeron "Fefê" Dulic 'Race: '''Halfling; '''Class: '''Rogue; '''Alignment: '?; 'Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '?; 'Eyes: '?; 'Hair: '''blue; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '???; Place of residence: ???; '''Family: ??? Jobs: 'Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(rapier) Eurid '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Wizard; '''Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Azuth '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''70 '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos) '''Jobs: '''Librarian Eurid foi um aventureiro em sua juventude, mas uma estase temporal em que ficou preso o transformou em um velho. Atualmente cuida da biblioteca de Iangnard. Fawkes '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (necromancer); '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '''Velsharoon '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''36 '''Place of residence: '''Eltabbar (Thay) '''Jobs: '''Ruler of Thay Fawkes sempre foi um mago obcecado com a morte e foi se tornando cada vez mais sombrio. Lutou ao lado dos heróis que libertaram Cormyr da Aliança Negra, mas fugiu ao final da luta levando consigo um artefato roubado do cadáver de Fzoul. Nada mais se sobe dele até dois anos depois, quando se tornou monarca de Thay. Dizem que ele aprisionou o antigo líder, o lich Szass Tam, em seu cajado e consegue drenar os poderes do lich para uso próprio. Fawkes começou um plano de expansão militar e é culpado por muitas tragédias acontecendo em Faerûn. Alguns o culpam pelas súbitas invasões de hordas demoníacas, que aparecem em algum lugar, devastam uma cidade e somem em seguida. Haldir '''Race: '''Moon elf; '''Class: '''Fighter; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Shevarash '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''158; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''blonde; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Evereska; Place of residence: Iangnard (Erebos) 'Jobs: '''Soldier; '''Weapons: '(longbow) Após Evereska ser destruída por um súbito ataque de demônios, Haldir deixa sua terra natal e junta-se a um grupo de clérigos peregrinos que se dirigiam a Iangnard. Lá, ele acaba alistando-se no exército para a iminente batalha contra s demônios. Jergal "Silver Arrow" Autumnleaf '''Race: '''Moon elf; '''Class: '''Ranger; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Gwaeron Windstorm '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''112; '''Height: '''1.75 m; '''Weight: '''72 Kg; '''Eyes: '''bluish green; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; Birthday: 22/08; '''Zodiac sign: '''Owl; '''Place of residence: '''Quaevarr (The Moonwood); '''Family: Avani (older sister) Jobs: '''Elven ranger of the Moonwood; '''Weapons: '''Wolf’s Bane (longbow) Jergal é um ranger élfico que patrulha a Floresta da Lua, caçando os licantropos seguidores de Malar e mantendo os moradores da região seguros. Por suas flechas mortais sempre encontrarem seu alvo, recebeu de seus companheiros rangers a alcunha Silver Arrow. Jonathan Dagorlad '''Race: '''Half-elf (sun); '''Class: '''Swashbuckler; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Liira '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''20; '''Height: '''1.80 m; '''Weight: '''75 Kg; '''Eyes: '''green/blue (heterochromic); '''Hair: '''brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; Place of residence: Waterdeep 'Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Crafts & Arts: '''Guitar/lute, Weapon drill; '''Weapons: '(rapier) Kalithra '''Race: '''Erinyes (baatezu devil); '''Class: Figther, Divine Crusader; Alignment: 'LE; '''Deity: '''Kelemvor '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''189; '''Height: '''1,79 m; '''Weight: '''77 Kg; '''Eyes: '''red; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''alabaster white; '''Wings: '''black feathers '''Place of birth: ''Avernus (Baator); Place of residence:'' ''Iangnard (Erebos); Liege: Berethor Stormwind Jobs: '''Adventurer, High-priestess of Kelemvor, Counselor; '''Weapons: '''Pyre (keen axiomatic flaming burst greatsword); '''Domain: '''Death Kalithra “nasceu” em Avernus, o beligerante 1º Círculo de Baator, e desde então se viu ligada à Guerra do Sangue, tornando-se uma feroz guerreira, perante a qual os demônios inferiores se acovardavam e fugiam e os superiores se acautelavam. Um belo dia, é invocada por um mortal da Faerûn, o humano Berethor Stormwind, e passa a atuar como sua aliada. A princípio, ela não tinha ido muito com a cara do tal humano, mas depois de vê-lo algumas vezes lutando, passou a respeitá-lo. Kalithra então se vê cada vez mais ligada ao plano material e ao humano que a invocou. Torna-se alta-sacerdotisa de Kelemvor no recém construído templo de em Iangnard e sempre atua como conselheira. Kaye Atumnsky '''Race: '''Half-elf (sun); '''Class: '''Favored Soul; Alignment: CG; '''Deity: '''Sune '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''18; '''Height: '''1.59 m; '''Weight: '''47 Kg; '''Eyes: '''reddish brown; '''Hair: '''light creamy brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Birthday: '''03/05; '''Zodiac sign: '''Fox; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail, Cormyr; Family: ??? (father, human), ??? (mother, sun elf), Kim (step-brother, human), ??? (step-father, human), ??? (step-mother, human) 'Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(whip), (longbow) Os pais de Kaye foram mortos durante o ataque da horda do dragão Nalavarauthatoryl, o Diabólico Vermelho. Ela quase foi morta no ataque a Suzail, mas foi salva pelo jovem Kim e, após o fim da guerra, Kaye foi adotada pelos pais de Kim e entra para o templo de Sune. Com a invasão dos Zentharin, a família instalou-se em Proskur e, após retornarem a Suzail, Kaye vai terminar seus estudos na Academia das Damas da Guerra. Kaysa Bluebell Ilmarinen '''Race: '''Half-elf (wood); '''Class: '''Cleric, Heartwarder; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Sune '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''24; '''Height: '''1.66 m; '''Weight: '''52 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''light brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Cormanthor; Birthday: 03/08; 'Zodiac sign: '''Owl; '''Place of residence: '? 'Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Professions: '''Hairdresser; '''Weapons: '(whip); '''Domains: '''Charm, protection Kírien Crownshield Stormwind '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Bard; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Oghma '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''23; '''Height: '''1.76 m; '''Weight: '''65 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''red; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; Birthday: 17/07; '''Zodiac sign: '''Salamander; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); '''Family: Rurik (father); ??? (mother); Berethor (husband) Jobs: '''Queen of Erebos; '''Crafts & Arts: Singing, Violin, Cello; Weapons: '''(rapier) Kírien nasceu em uma típica família de comerciantes ricos de Águas Profundas. Por morar na grande metrópole de Faerûn (e por seu status privilegiado), sempre teve acesso à cultura e às artes e, por apreciá-las tanto, decidiu aprender música e canto (claro, com os melhores professores disponíveis). Sempre foi muito individualista e um tanto impetuosa. Conheceu Berethor em uma grande festa que ele dava para tentar encontrar um parceiro para um empreendimento comercial com o Oriente. Gostou dele e conversou bastante com ele durante a tal festa (de um modo um tanto informal e inapropriado até, como os demais convidados disseram, para se falar com um rei, mas Kírien não sabia do status do jovem monarca). Berethor por sua vez, se apaixonou pelo espírito livre de Kírien e logo a tornou sua rainha, fechando também um acordo comercial com o pai da jovem. A rainha de Erebos é adorada pelo povo, por estar sempre trabalhando pelo seu bem, mesmo durante os dias mais negro de guerra. Berethor sabiamente a deixou tomar conta de muitos aspectos civis do governo enquanto ele cuida dos planos de expansão, fortalecimento, comércio e, claro, da guerra. Lakshmï '''Race: '''Ghaele (eladrin); '''Class: Rogue; Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Sune, Tymora, Liira, Sharess '''Gender: '''female; Age: 78; '''Height: '''1.65 m; '''Weight: '''52 Kg; '''Eyes: '''shiny red; '''Hair: '''red; '''Skin: '''white; '''Wings: '''white feathers '''Place of birth: '''Arvandor; '''Birthday: '''27/06; '''Zodiac sign: '''Moth; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); '''Family: '''Mahavï (older brother) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Crafts & Arts: '''Pottery, Harp, Singing; '''Weapons: '''Sparkle (holy rapier) Lakshmi vivia alegremente em Arvandor desde o seu nascimento, mas apesar disso, nunca favoreceu o panteão élfico. Em vez disso, adorava as belas deusas de Brightwater e sempre viajava para esse plano. Um dia seu irmão transformou-se em um fora-da-lei por desobedecer às ordens de seus superiores. Lakshmï, considerando o irmão inocente, ajudou-o a fugir. Entretanto, ela foi pega e condenada por traição. Foi presa em uma prisão em um semi-plano e passou alguns anos lá. Enquanto isso, Mahavï a procurava em vão. Foi por um grande acaso que uma viagem planar saiu errado, foi distorcida, e levou Berethor Stormwind, um monarca humano, à prisão planar de Lakshmï. Após uma luta ferrenha contra os juízes e guardiões, Berethor vence e liberta Lakshmï. Ela então o segue felizmente ao plano material, residindo lá desde então e ajudando no que fosse possível. Tornou-se uma grande amiga de Kírien, a esposa de Berethor, por compartilhar muito de seu jeito de pensar e por apreciar bastante as artes. Lakshmï vê Berethor como o seu salvador e Mahavï também o vê assim. Ele chegou recentemente em Iangnard, ao perceber que sua irmã adentrou o plano material e prometeu ajudar Berethor no que fosse necessário na luta contra a horda demoníaca. Lavinia 'Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Rogue; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Tymora '''Gender: fe'male; '''Age: '''19; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''purple; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Sembia; Place of residence: ???; '''Family: ??? Jobs: 'Adventurer, Mercenary; '''Weapons: '(shortbow), (longsword) Lavinia é uma mercenária que percorre o norte de Faerûn à procura de trabalhos que paguem bem. Leroy Merlin 'Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (illusionist); '''Alignment: '?; 'Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '? 'Place of birth: '???; Place of residence: Silverymoon; '''Family: ???; Familiar: ??? (fake phoenix, probably a rooster with a big tail) Jobs: '???; '''Weapons: '??? Lynneth Haimon '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (evoker); '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '''Kossuth '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: 28; Eyes: 'brown; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '(Deceased) Lynneth estudou magia com um mentor particular na Costa da Espada, pagando os estudos com a pequena fortuna que sua família lhe deixou. Do seu ponto de vista, tornou-se realmente uma maga quando matou seu mentor. A partir de então, vivia como mercenária em águas profundas e, desse modo, conhece Berethor e os demais. Acompanha Berethor na conquista de seu reino e torna-se responsável pela biblioteca e pelos laboratórios arcanos de Iangnard. Entretanto, tempos depois, tinha planos de trair o reino por um artefato poderoso. Foi desmascarada por Nimloth, foi presa, julgada e executada em praça pública. Morwen & Seren Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Fighter; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Helm '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''21; '''Height: '''1.74 m; '''Weight: '''68 Kg; '''Eyes: '''yellowish brown; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''dark tanned '''Place of birth: '''Skuld (Mulhorand); Birthday: 13/11; '''Zodiac sign: '''Falcon; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); '''Family: None (besides each other) Jobs: 'Guard of Honor of the King of Erebos; '''Weapons: '(glaive) Morwen e Seren são irmãs gêmeas nascidas em Mulhorand. Com as infinitas guerras na região, seus pais foram mortos e elas foram capturadas e levadas até Eltabar, em Thay, para serem vendidas como “escravas de luxo” no mercado da cidade. Seren, por “desobedecer” o vendedor (na verdade, ela não entendia a língua de Thay) estava sendo maltratada por ele. Morwen tentou defendê-la, mas acabou apanhando também de um dos guardas do vendedor. Berethor estava passando pelo mercado, comprando armamentos para seus seguidores e presenciou a cena. Apesar dos princípios morais um tanto duvidosos do guerreiro na época, ele tinha um grande senso de honra e bater em um prisioneiro incapaz de se defender (e ainda por cima uma garota!) fez o sangue de Berethor ferver. Ele armou um grande barraco, matou o guarda, causou uma baita confusão, que só se resolveu quando se acalmou e decide comprar as duas escravas. Morwen pede para Berethor que a treine para lutar como ele, com o que ele concorda. Ele liberta as duas e passa a treiná-las. Atualmente elas são suas guarda-costas e estão sempre ao lado do rei (seja do lado do trono, seja quando ele percorre seu reino) protegendo-o. Poucos são os reis que tem súditos tão leais quanto estas duas. PS: Berethor, apesar de tudo, tem muitos feitos bons e honrados em sua ficha, coisa que não gosta de admitir. Um pouco após o incidente no mercado, ele teve um encontro aleatório com o vendedor e o matou. Nadril Le'dwa '''Race: '''Moon elf; '''Class: '''Rogue; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Erevan Iresele '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''unknown; '''Eyes: '''black; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''unknown; Place of residence: Waterdeep; '''Family: Handra Evriner (wife, human), Allenith (daughter), Leonard (son) Jobs: 'Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(rapier) Nadril saiu da floresta cedo e vivia de fazer “serviços” em Águas Profundas. Sua natureza era bastante incomum para um elfo: adorava trapaças, apesar de nunca pender muito para o lado ruim. Conheceu a mulher que viria se tornar sua esposa numa taverna e foi um desafio fazer com que a monja Handra Evriner se apaixonasse por ele, um ladinão típico. Ele acabou por mudar muito seu jeito até conquistar Handra. Antes de se assentarem em Águas Profundas e ter filhos, participaram de muitas aventuras com os companheiros Aeron (mago humano), Randall (guerreiro humano), Dornen (clérigo humano), Rosinden “Rose” (feiticeira gnoma). Alguns assuntos do passado voltaram recentemente a assombrar Nadril. Neeva Snowdrop '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (evoker); '''Alignment: '''NG; '''Deity: '''Azuth, Mystra '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''20; '''Height: '''1.64 m; '''Weight: '''54 Kg; '''Eyes: '''reddish brown; '''Hair: '''grayish black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Suzail (Cormyr); Birthday: 30/03; 'Zodiac sign: '''Serpent; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: '??? (father), ??? (older brother), Meganne (master), Ashram (husband); '''Familiar: '''Lucretia (female willow ptarmigan) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Weapons: '''spells Neeva foi a primeira e única aprendiz de Meganne Nightwind, uma maga prodígio da Academia Arcana de Lua Argêntea. Acaba se casando com o irmão mais novo de sua mestra, Ashram. Nimloth '''Race: '''Drow; '''Class: '''Spellblade (illusionist); '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Oghma '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''84; '''Height: '''1.78 m; '''Weight: '''70 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''white; '''Skin: '''drow black '''Place of birth: '''Menzoberranzan; Birthday: 16/09; 'Zodiac sign: '''Eagle; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos) '''Jobs: '''Spy, Head of Spec-Ops; '''Weapons: '(keen falchion) Nimloth nasceu em uma casa pequena e com pouco prestígio e treinava para ser uma guerreira, pois já tinha duas irmãs mais velhas clérigas de Lolth. Sempre desprezou o jeito dos drow e, na primeira expedição à superfície de que participou, aproveitou para fugir. Encontrou um mestre que a ensinou as magias e técnicas de combate de um spellblade. Após terminado seu treinamento, passa a trabalhar como mercenária, aproveitando a fama de sua raça. Acaba sendo contratada por Berethor para uma missão e no final, conseguiu um emprego fixo. Orson Wolfgang Radcliff '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Fighter, Ranger, Knight of Silverymoon; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Deity: '''Helm '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''26; '''Height: '''1.83 m; '''Weight: '''78 Kg; '''Eyes: '''greenish brown; '''Hair: '''blonde; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; Birthday: 10/10; '''Zodiac sign: '''Praying Mantis; '''Place of residence: '''Silverymoon; '''Family: unknown Jobs: 'Knight of Silverymoon; '''Weapons: '''Trollslayer (acidic spear), Hieronymos (holy spear) Orson é um Cavaleiro de Lua Argêntea, um dos maiores caçadores de trolls das Fronteiras Prateadas. Durante o desastroso evento no templo de Oghma, uma tropa de demônios que libertou um terrível balor aprisionado desde tempos imemoriais, obteve a lança sagrada de um grande herói anônimo da antiguidade. Ralmevik Doomhammer '''Race: '''Dwarf; '''Class: '''Paladin, Hammer of Moradin; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Deity: '''Moradin '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '?; 'Eyes: '''brown; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '???; Birthday: 25/02; '''Zodiac sign: '''Spider; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: unknown Jobs: '''Adventurer, Champion of Moradin; '''Weapons: '''Helge (holy warhammer) Sharish '''Race: '''Wood elf; '''Class: '''Ranger, Warrior; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Elven pantheon '''Gender: '''male; Age: 58; '''Height: '''1.78 m; '''Weight: '''76 Kg; '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Cormanthor; '''Birthday: '''26/01; '''Zodiac sign: '''Badger; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); Animal Companion: Horaz (male celestial dire badger) 'Jobs: '''Adventurer, Soldier; '''Weapons: '(acidic longsword) & (shocking longsword) Sheryl Woodrow '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Bard; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Sune, Sharess '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''20; '''Height: '''1.58 m; '''Weight: '''50 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; Birthday: 30/04; '''Zodiac sign: '''Panther; '''Place of residence: '''Silverymoon; '''Family: unknown Jobs: '''Theater Actress; '''Crafts & Arts: Acting, Singing; Weapons: '''(rapier) Sheryl é uma atriz em plena ascensão em Lua Argêntea. Fez alguns papéis secundários e se destacou por sua performance, conseguindo assim papéis cada vez melhores. Theros Winterwake '''Race: '''Half-drow; '''Class: '''Warlock; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Tymora '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''23; '''Height: '''1.77 m; '''Weight: '''70 Kg; '''Eyes: '''light purple; '''Hair: '''grayish white; '''Skin: '''drow black '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; '''Birthday: '''06/02; '''Zodiac sign: '''Spider; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); Family: Silifrey Winterwake (mother, human), Rizzen Pharn (father, drow); '''Cohort: '''Eriale (sylph sorceress) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Soldier; '''Crafts & Arts: '''Drawing (well, at least he thinks so…); '''Weapons: '''Vitriolic Eldritch Spear Nascido em Lua Argêntea, de uma mãe humana e um pai drow fugitivo de Menzoberranzan. Quando criança sofreu muito preconceito devido à sua raça (e a de seu pai), sendo que um dia os poderes de warlock despertaram quando ele era alvo de piadas... e as outras crianças viraram alvo de eldritch blasts. Após esse evento, ele teve que sair da escola e receber sua educação em casa por tutores particulares. Um belo dia, seu pai vai embora misteriosamente, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Quando enfim consegue maestria sobre seus poderes de warlock, decide ir ao reino novo que surgiu ao sul, pois pensava que lá ele seria mais facilmente aceito. Em Erebos, destaca-se pelos seus poderes não-usuais e consegue um lugar como um soldado para operações especiais. Conhece mais dois soldados, Sharish (e seu texugo) e Vierna, e juntos (Eriale inclusa) formam uma equipe. Em suma, acha que leva uma vida bem melhor em Erebos do que teria em qualquer outro lugar, pois lá um meio-drow não é alvo de medo, ódio ou preconceito. Ultimamente tem ponderado que os poderes que herdou vêm do lado de sua mãe e não de seu pai, como antes pensava... Thorik Bladebite '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Fighter; '''Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Tempus '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''29; '''Height: '''1.88 m; '''Weight: '''86 Kg; '''Eyes: '''dark brown; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; Place of residence: Iangnard (Erebos); '''Family: Charmaine (sister) Jobs: Chief of the Militia, Head of Spec-Ops; 'Weapons: '(bastard sword) Thorik conheceu Berethor quando trabalhava como mercenário em Águas Profundas para um anão cobiçoso e avarento. Os dois, apesar de tudo, se tornam amigos. Thorik acaba morto em uma cilada em Thay, mas Berethor o ressuscita. Atualmente, Thorik comanda a milícia de Erebos e cuida do desenvolvimento das defesas do reino.